


Beginnings

by guineamania



Series: Gift Fics [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally thought that Central City would never feel like home, until he met Barry's ragtag group of friends and the one and only Cisco Ramon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



The first time Iris brought Wally to STAR Labs, the place had descended into chaos. Zoom had attacked Barry’s lab now he knew the Flash’s face and name. No one associated with Barry Allen was safe and that now included Wally. “Wally you’ve met Barry,” Iris gestured towards the man angrily pacing, in the skin tight red suit.

“Um yeah but not as you know,” Wally stuttered, Iris had explained that her goofy, clumsy sort of brother was actually The Flash but it was completely different to see him actually in the suit. It was definitely real now. He felt really bad for the time he called Barry a coward when the Flash was saving his life.

“Sorry you got dragged into this Wally. Joe’s on his way and Team Arrow are on call. They can’t afford to leave Star City with the whole Darhk trial but they are ready if we need them,” Barry explained but Wally was still stunned. His sister knew the Flash and the Green Arrow. “And this is Caitlyn and Cisco,” Iris continued, waving towards the two scientists.

“Nice to meet you Wally,” Caitlyn smiled before returning her attention to the computer.

“Hey Wally,” Cisco beamed, “we’ve heard a lot about you from Iris and Speedy Gonzales, have you ever thought it was weird that your mum called you Wally West. That’s two Ws it sounds like a made up name,” Cisco babbled, as he tried to search through the security cameras. Until Caitlyn slapped him on the arm, “what? I didn’t do anything. Making conversation, jeez,” Cisco exclaimed, smiling at Wally.

“It’s okay,” Wally smiled back.

 

The next time Wally met Cisco was a week or so later under slightly better circumstances. “Hey Wally,” Cisco grinned, standing on Joe’s doorstep. Wally had been staying with his dad now they had grown closer but he hadn’t been expecting guests.

“Hey Cisco, are you looking for Barry? He’s at work with Joe but he shouldn’t be long,” Wally frowned but Cisco shook his head.

“No, I was actually looking for you, can I come in?” Cisco asked, he was a lot more uncertain this time than when they met in the lab.

“Yeah sure, make yourself comfortable,” Wally stepped out of the way to let Cisco in. The two hadn’t had much chance to talk before but Wally found himself trying to impress Barry’s friend. Cisco had been the first one to make him truly smile in a long time. Everyone else had been dancing around him and trying too hard to make him feel at hope. Cisco had been honest and treated him like anyone else. But that still didn’t explain why Cisco was now sat nervously on Joe’s couch.

“I really don’t want to overstep here but I’m not good with relationships. My last partner turned out to be an Egyptian hawk goddess reborn over centuries destined to be with her one true love,” Cisco continued as Wally slowly sat down across from him. “And you have been through a lot and I don’t want to screw this up,” Cisco continued, getting more restless as he spoke.

“Spit it out Cisco,” Wally stated, drumming his fingers on his leg.

“Will you go out with me?” Cisco exclaimed, Wally’s impatience drawing the words from his lips.

“Wait what?” Wally frowned, staring at Cisco as the man started to panic. He thought that Cisco was going to ask him to be his wingman or for dating advice not to actually go out with him.

“It’s just you are so nice and cool and don’t forget damn attractive and I thought you liked me when we met before at the lab,” Cisco continued, already on his feet by the time Wally jumped out of his daze.

“Wait, don’t go. I would like that!” Wally exclaimed just as Barry let himself into the house.

“Hey guys,” Barry smiled, tilting his head inquisitively.

“I’ll see you later Wally, I’ll call,” Cisco grinned and Wally smiled in a way only Cisco’s clumsy attitude could.

“What was that about?” Barry asked as the door shut behind Cisco.

“I think I might finally be settling in,” Wally replied, the smile etched onto his face.


End file.
